There are services that enable images shot with mobile phones to be transmitted to display devices (e.g., digital photo frames) remotely provided, and be shared with one another. A poster of an image can upload the image using an image management service on the Internet, or transmit the image directly to a display device to share the image with an owner (viewer) of the display device.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique which, when a network connection of an image display device is confirmed, delivers image data, stored in an image management server as being addressed to the image display device, automatically to the image display device.